Death Note - Light's return
by teeyaMcnerdy
Summary: Ever wondered how a season 2 of Death Note would turn out ? What happened to Near later on ? What happened to Misa after Lights death ? Your answers are all here ... For all those Death Note fans .. Find out the truth ... A death note sequel
1. Chapter 1

Anime»Death Note - After Light's Death

A/N - this is my first fanfiction and hope it's good , feel free to review and tell me what you think ^-^

Disclaimer - I do not own death note and please do not expect comedy from this fanfic its only how I feel about the way it should turn out

Chapter 1 : The only way

Ryuk watched Misa intensely as she sat gazing at the Death Note - the last one left in the human world ... thinking about Light , the man she loved dearly , but who didn't love her back. "He can be brought back to life , right ?" , Misa suddenly asked.

She has changed a lot ever since died , thought Ryuk , in many ways Misa started becoming smarter and actually using her wits once in a while.

"Well , yeah there is a slight chance" , said Ryuk. A few months after Lights death , she had asked him to enquire the Great Shinigami Lord and find out if there were any ways Light could be revived.

Normally Ryuk would never do anything simply on the command of a mere human , but the boredom in the Shinigami Realm was beginning again and he couldn't stand anymore ... also because the deal involved apples - the only thing he actually liked in the human world besides the entertainment he used to gain from Light's killing spree.

"That's good enough for me , so tell me Ryuk , what did the Great Shinigami Lord say ?" , asked Misa . Of course even Ryuk didn't have the guts to actually ask the Great Lord something like that.

He also wasn't stupid enough to tell Misa where he found out from either. "Well , honestly Misa , I don't think you should try to revive Light at all , there are a lot of risks involved ... but since you're so eager" Ryuk said.

"Well ?" , Misa said , her face expressionless. Ryuk sighed , as he began , "a person who used the Death Note before their death can be brought back to life if he or she" , Ryuk hesitantly continued , "if he or she killed a thousand people during their lifetime" Ryuk replied.

There was a long silence , before Misa said , "So one person's life can be restored at the cost of a thousand lives ?" She sounded somewhat worried.

To that Ryuk began , "Yes , but its fine if you choose not to , there's lot of risks involv-" "No ,I'll do it ! I'll do whatever it takes to bring back Light " , exclaimed Misa suddenly.

Ryuk wasn't the least surprised due to the obsession she showed towards him when he was alive . "Okay , though there's one problem" said Ryuk .

"What is it ?" said Misa worriedly. "I know Light klled people when he was alive , but there's no guarentee that he killed a thousand people , I mean that's a lot even for him" Ryuk replied.

"Yes , he killed 673 people" , Misa said , "but I know there is another way Ryuk .. there has to be a catch to this" "well , surprisingly there is a catch it's a bit risky though" , said Ryuk.

"Tell me , please .. I'm ready for anything as long as Light come's back" Misa said sounding desperate . "The catch is that you can bring Light back if you're ready to sacrifice your own life for his .. If you start off using his Death Note and write the remaining amount of names and complete a thousand after writing his name in the death note you'll finish off his record and then he can be brought back to life after you write your own name in for his life" said Ryuk.

Misa looked shocked sure she was always willing to give up her life to save Light , she also made the eye-deal with Ryuk many times. But this just seemed different ... she was unsure


	2. Chapter 2 : The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

A/N - I know the previous chapter was confusing but I improved it here

Chapter 2 : The Beginning

Misa sat by the shore as she thought about what Ryuk had said earlier. Lucky for her Ryuk was off eating the apples Misa had promised him in return for the information. She was happy that she did so ... finally gaining some privacy felt good.

She didn't want to think a lot about this , Light was a god and what he did was always right. He had to come back , her life pales in comparison to the value of his.

She stood up and watched the waves for a while, after Lights death she had to leave the country so that the fbi don't catch. Near obviously knew that Misa had the last Death note ,but for 6 months after light's death , there were no unusual deaths reported anywhere. The police didn't know her whereabouts either so they decided on ignoring her case for the timebeing.

Well , they're gonna regret that decision soon , thought Misa evilly. "Someone's in a deep thought" , said a very croaky voice from behind. That caused her to jump ,"Ryuk you startled me !"

He started laughing at her shocked expression and said ," so Misa what are you planning to do now ?".

" I've thought about it Ryuk and " , she took a deep breath as she said ," I'm ready , this world needs their god and i will bring him back at the cost of my own life ".

" Well ,so let's go back and begin , shall we ?" , said Ryuk. " Okay , we'll walk ." , said Misa. While walking , Ryuk began , " it's quite simple Misa , to complete this properly , we're going to need the Death Note Light always used , and that's the one I own " , Ryuk continued , "But since the last time you had to leave Japan for this country , we're going to have to go to a country with more crime if we'r-". "No , it's fine I already know what country we're going to" Misa said , "We're going back to Japan".


	3. Chapter 3 : The pawn

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note neither do I know who does

Chapter 3 : The pawn

Ryuuk was pondering over why Misa wanted to go back to Japan , usually being a Shinigami he learnt NOT to bother about humans , but this just seemed foolish to him , she's most likely to end up in jail.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening as Misa stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her body. She sat on the bed as Ryuuk spoke,"Care to explain why you wana go to japan now ?".

"I have some unfinished business with Near", replied Misa plainly. "That can't be the only reason" , said Ryuuk.

Misa smiled lightly and said , "I've found out about a kira-worshipper there , think about it Ryuuk , everyone in Japan knows about light's death , they all turned against him , but this one ... this one's different ".

"Who is it ?" , asked Ryuuk. "Tora Nayaki , female, age-21" , replied Misa plainly as she stood up and switched her computer on , she clicked on a folder and a image of a young girl with long brown hair and dark spectacles appeared on the screen , "that's her" , said Misa.

Ryuuk stared at the screen for a moment before saying , "I remember this girl , she used to be in Light's class". "I see , so she already know's Light ?" , asked Misa.

"I guess so " , answered Ryuuk as he continued ,"You're planning to use her as a pawn ?"

"Yes , she will be a pawn to bring Light back , Tora Nayaki , I look forward to meeting you."


	4. Chapter 4 : A new identity

Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note

Chapter 4 : A new identity

Misa sighed as she just finished conversing with Tora Nayaki , She had an Audio Conference . Misa couldn't risk showing her face just yet. "So what did you tell her ?" , asked Ryuuk as he entered the room.

"I told her the plan , and that we can bring back Light , she agreed but she says she wants to meet me first, I asked her to book me an apartment and fetch me at the airport" , replied Misa. "Well , then you must be happy , everything's going according to your plan" , said Ryuuk.

"As a matter of fact , I am quite pleased ... I'm not going to live in Japan as Misa Amane , I'm changing my identity to Miaku Homoshi to avoid getting caught" , explained Misa.

"I see , Is that the name you told Tora too ?" ,asked Ryuuk. "Yes and I'll be leaving for Japan on Thursday. Misa sighed as she got up and announced , "I'll go buy some food , I'll buy you some apples too" , and left,

Well , she isn't smarter than Light but she is much more kinder ,thought Ryuuk. He suddenly remembered he needed to be with Misa everywhere she goes. He got up and left.

Meanwhile in Japan - Tora Nayaki's POV

I wonder who this , Miaku Homoshi is , but if she says there's a way to bring back Light . Then I'll trust her. After all , I will be meeting her soon ... Very soon ...

Plz review


	5. Chapter 5 : The truth

Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note , if I did I'd make sequel already

Chapter 5 : The truth

It was time to leave for Japan , Misa's flight was in 2 hours. She stressed as she put her passport and some money in her purse. In the 4 days before her emmigration to Japan ,she had gotten all her documents and her passport to have her name as Miaku Homoshi.

She picked up all her bags and got in the car. It would take 45 minutes to reach the airport. She sat in slence after telling the driver her destination. Her thoughts wandered off to the times she had with Light , he never really liked her.

Light always used her and she knew well that he never felt the same way as she felt about him. But it doesn't matter , she told herself , the only thing she wanted to concentrate on now was bringing back Light.

She finally reached at the airport , she checked in, got on her flight and sighed. The only think she wished for now was to reach Japan and complete her work there.

Meanwhile in Japan : Tora's POV

Today Miaku must have boarded the flight for Japan , she'll be arriving here tomorrow at 10:15 in the morning. I'm going to have to go receive her there. I've already booked her a place to stay , a bit far from the city.

Soon we'll discuss the plan. I still don't know how she can bring back Light, he's dead. But then again, nothing is impossible. The fbi didn't let the public know how Light died or how he was Kira all along.

But I knew , I knew about the Death Note and that the first day Light picked up the Death Note , it was lying on the floor outside the school building. I know all this because I was the first one to pick up the Death Note .. BEFORE Light did.

I still remember that day till now , it's haunting me. I picked up the Death Note and read through it , I assumed it was a prank by one of the students so I placed the Death Note where I found it from and hid behind the wall to see who would fall for it.

To my surprise , the person that picked it up next was Light Yagami , my Highschool crush I watched him study the Death Note for a while as he put it in his bag and took it with.

I decided that the next day, I'd tell him what happened , but when I saw him the next day , he was with Yuri on a date and behind him stood a big monster with huge eyes and wings!

At first I was about to scream but then ... then I watched closer and realised that Light was talking to him. I went home and it took me a few weeks to join the pieces together and realise that all of it was because of the DEATH NOTE ...

Plz review ^-^ if you liked it


	6. Chapter 6 : The arrival

Disclaimer -I do not own Death Note

Chapter 6 : The Arrival

Misa looked around , she finally arrived at Japan. She wondered where Tora was. "I thought she was supposed to receive you" , said Ryuuk finally. "She's probably somewhere around here", said Misa. She had dyed her hair permenantly black in the fear of getting recognised as a former celebrity.

Misa looked by the airport area and noticed a young woman with brown hair and specs standing. Misa walked there , dragging her suitcase along and Ryuuk following close behind.

Tora's POV

I looked around for Miaku , I really want to meet her, suddenly I saw a woman walking towards me she was a bit far but I could make out her appearance - she had short black hair and was seemingly skinny ...but what terrified me the most was what ... or who I saw walking next to her , that tall black monster .. it reminded me of the day I first saw that thing behind Light.

Miaku came up to me and said , "You're Tora I suppose ?" , I said , "Yes ... Miaku ?" , Miaku nodded slightly in agreement.

Misa seated herself in the cab , courtesy of Tora. Misa sat in the back seat as she wondered about Tora , she seemed to be behaving strangely perhaps its because its the first time they met after the Audio Conference.

Tora sat in the front seat , she didn't want to tell Misa just yet that she sees Ryuuk all the time...

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7 : The Hideout

Disclaimer - í do not own Death Note

Chapter 7 : The hideout

They all stood in front of the outhouse looking at it closely , finally Misa asked , "is this the house ?". Tora nodded as Misa said firmly ,"I thought you were gonna book me an apartment ?". "At first, I was gonna book you an apartment but then I thought , if you want to avoid the cops , you should probably get a place somewhere far from the city , hence the outhouse" , said Tora.

Misa looked at it closer and realised it wasn't such a bad idea , the house was bigger she was impressed by Tora's thinking, suddenly Ryuuk said ," You know , this place is bigger than that small you wanted , I like it better too , just take it ".

Ryuuk's scruffy voice frightened Tora to a extent that she forgot her pretense act and gasped in shock making it quite obvious that she saw the tall black monster next to Misa. That got Misa thinking , Can Tora actually see Ryuuk ? , she started raising questions to herself. Even Ryuuk thought he was visibe to Tora.

Tora realised what she had just done to avoid confusion and avert them both , she pointed to the roof in fright and exclaimed , "those birds ! They're messing up the roof ! This place cost me a fortune !"

That got Misa's eyes to the roof as she sighed and mentally slapped herself for thinking that Tora saw Ryuuk ,Tora hasn't even touched the Death Note yet. Misa's thoughts were interrupted by Tora saying , "So let's go inside, shall we ?". Misa nodded slightly as Tora opened the door and they stepped in with Misa dragging her bags and Ryuuk following close by.

Misa gaped at how big the house it almost looked like it was haunted. "Wow" , said Misa in awe. "So you like it ?" , asked Tora. "I do" , said Misa.

"Okay you can pick a room and take your bags in" , said Tora as Misa prepared to drag her bags upstairs. "Oh and I forgot to tell you" , said Tora as Misa attentively looked her way ,"I hope you don't mind but I kinda bought this house permanantly which caused me to lose my previous home , so ... I'm kinda living here now too" , explained Tora.

"I see ... And no , I don't mind at all , just tell me which is your room and I'll choose another one", said Misa. Tora nodded and showed Misa her room .. finally Misa chose a room across the hall to Tora's and sat down on her bed thinking her next move.

If your reading this and want me to continue ,Plz review


	8. Chapter 8 : Frightening Intell

Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note

Chapter 8 : Frightening Intell

Tora sat on her bed thinking about what had just happened. Sure it was gonna be difficult living in the same house as Miaku and trying to ignore that tall black creature , she didn't know why , but she just didn't want to let Miaku know everything yet. She knew that Miaku might also be concealing something from her - Miaku might not even be her real name , but most importantly she wanted to know more about that strange creature she sees. She decided she needed to go somewhere so she got up and left.

Misa was in her room relaxing , the flight was really tiring and with Ryuuk by her all the time made her feel claustrophobic so she sent him off to pluck apples or look for apples.

She felt good in this it was quite spacious , but that wasn't what she came to Japan for , she realised she had to discuss the plan with Tora soon and for that she had to probably tell her the truth.

She went downstairs after getting dressed , coincedentally Ryuuk came back at the same time , she went to grab a bite to eat and sat on the kitchen table with Ryuuk next to her , and said ,"Ryuuk we gonna have to start planning our next move , for that we should tell Tora our plan , don't you think ?".

"Well , sure" , said Ryuuk munching some apples , "speaking of her , where is she ?" asked Misa. "I think she went shopping or something " , said Ryuuk with hs mouth full.

"You know" , Ryuuk continued , "sometimes I get the feeling that she can see me , it's a bit creepy" , said Ryuuk still munching on the last apple , that caused Misa to jolt upright , and exclaim , "What ? You too ? I thought I was the only one that felt that !"

"Yeah , considering she hasn't even touched the Death Note ,maybe she can feel my presence or something" , said Ryuuk.

" Don't be silly Ryuuk ,she's not an exorcist ", said Misa in return. They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Tora stepping in carrying shopping bags and placing them all on the kitchen table.

"So how was shopping ?" , asked Misa. "It was okay" , replied Tora. "Good , then I guess, we should begin with what I came here for" , said Misa continuing , "Tora , you know that Kira was Light ,right ?" ,Tora gave a slight nod as Misa continued , "Just so we're on the same page ,I want you to tell me everything you know about .. Kira".

"Okay" , Tora began , "Light used to be in my school since a very long time , I was always known to be the most observant in class , so the day Light picked up that book from the school ground I saw him take it with and from that day , unusual murder pattern began" , Tora gulped as she continued , "I noticed him speaking to ... invisible things ... a lot , I realised that he killed L or atleast he was responsible for L's death ... Later on when he died , I realised it was probably because he got caught".

Ryuuk and Misa were shocked at how much she knew ,still surprised , Misa asked her, "So why ?", She continued , "Why do you wanna bring back Light so badly ?".

"Because" , she hesitantly said , "because I love him ... always have ... since highschool"

Plz Plzz review if you want another chapter


End file.
